


The Helm

by DeadlyGronkle



Series: Ancestor's Legacy [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: At least his helmet is here, Gen, Hero's Shade is here Kindof, Twilight isn't having the best of times, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyGronkle/pseuds/DeadlyGronkle
Summary: ‘So that’s how the hero’s shade lost that horn’  Twilight said as he walked out of the door.The links were all in a dungeon Legend’s world. All the monsters in that dungeon either had black blood or were surprisingly strong. Luckily enough the links have gotten by these monsters without so much as a paper cut. As they finish off the last lizalfos Wind sees a chest hiding in a corner of the room.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Ancestor's Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The Helm

Chapter 1 The Helm

_ 3 days earlier _

The links were all in a dungeon Legend’s world. All the monsters in that dungeon either had black blood or were surprisingly strong. Luckily enough the links have gotten by these monsters without so much as a paper cut. As they finish off the last lizalfos Wind sees a chest hiding in a corner of the room.

“Look! There’s a chest! Hey Legend, is this the one that holds the key to the next room so we can continue forward?” Wind asks, happy that they will finally be able to move forward in this dungeon

“Maybe, I don’t know why don’t you check yourself.” Legend states distractedly as he picks up rupees off the floor.

Wind then let out a happy chirp of “ok” and ran off to open the chest only to be stopped by Warriors.

“Hold on we don’t know if it is a trap or not.” states Warriors as he casts a wary glance at the chest, making Wind deflate a bit.

This causes Legend, who just finished picking up the last blue rupee off the floor, to scoff and reply “Please, in this dungeon there are no traps in chests and would probably be empty anyway”

Before Warriors can let out a retort Time cuts in with “Wind you can open it just be careful about it”

Wind perks up again and nods vigorously before running over to the chest. The other links make a loose circle around both the chest and Wind watching curiously about what is in the chest, but also prepared to jump in to help if need be.

As Wind kneels in front of ready to open the chest he takes in how the chest looks now that it is highlighted by twilight’s lamp. The chest is about quite a bit bigger than the master sword and its width looks like it can fit a bokoblins head in it easily. The outside of the chest is a light blue, like the sky on a peaceful day out at sea, with silver accents covering the top and bottom. The ‘lock’ on it was old and rusted that gave way easily. This whole thing must’ve been a masterpiece at one point but when Wind looked at the backside the blue and silver were eroding away with time.

“Well are you going to open it or just sit there staring at it” Legend suddenly snarked, making Wind jump.

Wind then rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously before mumbling “Sorry”. The rest of the links betrayed their stoic faces by smirking at the embarrassed Wind. 

Wind then started trying to open it up but realized that even though the lock is rusted it is still holding strong. As he was struggling with it Twilight went closer towards Wind and stated “Here let me help you Wind” 

Wind then moved out of the way and watched fascinated as Twilight took his Ordon sword and hit it with the lock with the butt of the hilt making the lock break under his strength.

Legend shook his head and said “I still don’t believe that you don’t use magic items or potions to make you freakishly strong.”

Twilight then smirked saying “Believe it or not but it's the truth.” remembering wresting the gorons and taking on the Ordon Goats running at full speed at him.

Wild cut in before Legend could make the same argument that has happened many times before “Sssshhhh! I want to see what’s in the chest!”

Twilight shrugged at the arsonist and Legend scoffed before Twilight returning to his spot next to Wild.

Wind then got back in place kneeling in front of the chest and heaved it open with great difficulty.

“Whoa Look at this!” Wind said after taking a long look in the chest. Bringing out a golden helmet with two horns slighting curving upwards at the end and not having a faceplate on it, barely able to carry it.

Twillights face paled and he tensed up while Legend stated “I have no idea where that came from seeing as in that chest last time there was a purple rupee in it”

Warriors walked forward and took it from Wind’s hands and cried “Well it is mighty inconvenient, I mean look at this no face armour at all, and look at these horns something might grab onto it making it difficult to fight back against your opponents!”

Meanwhile Twilight was staring at the helmet with a look of pure horror clear in his eyes, but no one noticed. “Well someone needs to wear it because it is too big and heavy to carry around while fighting, someone could get hurt” Hyrule stated, clearly not allowing any room for an argument. 

“Well it is too big for me, Wind, Legend, Hyrule, and four to wear, so that leaves Warriors, Twilight, and Time” Wild stated, a bit upset that he wouldn’t be able to wear such a cool mask.

“I won’t wear it especially, because of how inconvenient it is for it to fight in” Warriors stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “Which leaves Time and Twilight to decide.

The links just now noticing that Twilight has been completely silent staring transfixed on the helmet, not even blinking.

This causes Wild to gently touch his shoulder, making him jump and blink owlishly at Wild “Hey you alright Twi?” Wild says clearly worried about his mentor.

“Yeah I...I’m fine cub” Twilight said in a dazed tone but snapped out of it quickly.

Time sighed “Well it Looks like by default it's mine” as he swiftly took it from Warriors and put it under his arm.

“What? No Time I can handle it!” Twilight said words rushing out of his mouth with a frantic look in his eyes.

“No, you can’t obviously you're not feeling well pup” Time’s voice was authoritative and made Twilights protests die in his throat.

Four coughed awkwardly making both Twilight and Time look at him “So,Uh, why don’t you try it on to see if it fits?”.

Time nods and puts it on while Twilight takes in a quiet, deep, and sharp breath, making Wild give him a concerned look, as it fits perfectly on his head “Well I guess that settles that” Four stated after checking how the helmet fit on Time’s head.

As soon as Four finished those words two walls behind them slid up revealing at least 10 stalfos, all looking murderous. “Wait this has never happened before!” Legend cried as he and the other links drew their swords, Twilight a bit slow on the uptake and looking like a deer caught on headlights, and face still pale. 

The fight starts four, wind, and hyrule back to back. Warriors, the one one with the fastest battle sense, just killed a stalfos yelled “These monster are corrupted”

Only to get a “No shit!” yelled back into his face by Legend, as he killed his first Stalfos.

With the Links mowing down the enemies with relative ease, all the links thinking it was over as Wild killed the ‘last’ stalfos with the chest, when they hear an alarmed cry from Time as a stalfos came out of nowhere and grabbed the left horn on Time’s helmets, yanking Time’s head down while the stalfos is trying to stab him in the side. 

The only reason why the sword didn’t run him through is because Time managed to grab the stalfos’ sword and is trying to keep the sword from pushing it through. With a war cry Twilight, who was closest, in a feat of blind rage cut off the horn that the stalfos was holding successfully knocking it unbalanced as Time stumbled to the right around 20 arrows hit the stalfos easily ending the monster’s miserable life right then and there. Instead of dropping a rupee or two it dropped the key that was supposed to be in the chest. 

The links ran up to Time and Twilight all clearly surprised that no one saw that stalfos sneaking up to Time. “Are you ok? Where are you injured?” Hyrule ever the medic said while fishing out a red potion from his pack.

“Just my hand Hyrule other than that I’m fine” Time said with a chuckle as he took the red potion with his non-injured hand and drank it.

“Aww look Time your helmet is already broken!” Wind stated a little sad about it. Twilight then looked at the broken off piece of the horn mysteriously and said, while rubbing the back of his neck “Yeah sorry about that”

Time then shook his head and said after finishing up the red potion “You did what you had to do to save me besides the helmet will still do its job”. Twilight then looked back over and nodded.

Time then got up, picked up the key as he went, and looked at Legend “You think you can lead us out of here ok?” while offering the key to Legend. 

Legend nodded and said “Yup I know exactly the door that this key unlocks” taking it from Time and started to to head out.

“Well, you heard Legend, let's get out of here” Time ordered while starting to follow Legend out, the other links following in suit with Twilight taking up the rear and casted one last look at the broken piece of the helmet still on the floor.

_ ‘So that’s how the hero’s shade lost that horn’  _ Twilight said as he walked out of the door.


End file.
